Green Rose Chapter 1
by MindlessCookie
Summary: A Newcomer


Green Rose

(We hear a loud roar in a large Fly out of their tree homes in roar comes from and red,purple motorcycle with roses and flames painted on the motorcycle we see a 15 year old female with dark purple hair with a black highlight,She is wearing a red cloak with her hood over her head,a large black skirt,dark grey stockings and black black goggles protect her lemon green eyes from getting any bugs or leafs in her behind her in a large black box -Which is attached to the bike-is a small blue dinosaur with it's head out enjoying the breeze of the girl stops the motorcycle with a halt the roars of the iron beast is silenced,The girl gets off the bike and walks to the black box and picks up the blue dinosaur gently putting it down on the dirty pathway the dinosaur looks up at the girl with a curios face and wondering they had stopped)

Girl~We can walk from here Bones.(she presses a big blue button)

(the dinosaur nods)

(The girl takes a step back so dose the little dinosaur named stare at the motorcycle as it shrinks into a little girl picks up the little motorcycle from the ground ,puts it in a little red box and tucks it into her black back pack they then start walking foreword upon the path)

(A few minuets later the girl and Bones stop walking in front of two large red doors with a little scanner near the girl looked at the scanner as a red narrow light goes over her and her little scanner's screen makes a question mark and makes a beep sound,The girl sighs as she reaches into her black back pack taking out a old white leathery book with a golden lock at the edge of it. She presses the golden lock and it pops girl opens the book and starts flipping through the old then stops at a page with a girl with long black hair with long old 1990's peasant dress on with her arms out like a bird flying,which is what the girl in the picture is doing,she is flying)

Girl~Can't go through it then we're just going to have to go over it (She smirks down at the little companion who is looking up at her)

(As the starts chanting the words from the book her and her companion 's feet start to float gently off from the the girl is done with her and her little companion are floating at the top of the gates looking over the town laying with in it's girl and her friend fly over the red gates and land diligently on the girl looks at the red gates behind her and her friend and girl pulls her hood over her head more so her face is presses a yellow button at the corner of her goggles making the lenses black instead of then start walking .taking a tour of this village)

(A few hours of shopping for food in this village,the girl has noticed that everyone in the village has animal ears and tail,some of them have two or four tails than they should)

Girl~how odd Bones,these people have animal ears and tails….i think a cosplay tournament is being held here

Bones~(nods in agreement)

(The girl then continues shopping for food for her long many hours later she looks up at the sky to see that it is sunset)

Girl~looks like we have to find a Motel to stay in,huh Bones?(She looks down at Bones)

Bones~(Nods)

(The Girl and her friend eventually find a small blue building with the words "MOTEL" on it,They walk into the Blue they see a middle aged man in his 20's working at the girl walks over to the desk)

Girl~How odd Even he has animal ears and a tail

(The Man looks up at her and smirks as she approaches the desk)

Man~Well,Hello there little lady,is there anything you need?

Girl~Yes,We would like to Stay in this Motel for tonight

Man~We?(He looks down and see Bones)Your pet?

Girl~Yes,is there a problem?

(The Man Shakes his head)

Man~No Problem,Just make sure that he dose not relieve himself on any of my carpets,okay?

(The Girl nods as the man slides a green book to her and a Girl takes the pen and writes her name down in soon as she was done the man takes the book and gives it a look)

Man~your name is Natalia?(He looks up at the girl named Natalia)

Natalia~Yes

Man~Beautiful name(He smiles at her and grabs a key from the wall of keys hanging from behind him and hands the key to Natalia)Here,your room is number 103

Natalia~Thank you (She takes the key from the man's hand and walks to a stair case)

(Natalia arrives at her room and opens it,She walks in the room and closes the door behind sits down on the bed and puts the two bags of food beside pulls down her hood and takes off her black goggles setting them down beside her,she looks down at Bones who is eyeballing the freshly caught fish they bought at the smiles and grabs the fish from the bag and throws it at catches the fish in his mouth and start to devour it)

Natalia~(Reaches into the bag and takes out a loaf of bread,lettuce,and also takes out her knife from her back pack and sliced the loaf of bread,lettuce and chicken making herself a bites into her sandwich and eats it)

(As soon as they where done eating their kicks off her black boots and put them beside her bed,she takes off her hood and folds it putting it next to her walks to the other side of her bed and curls up into a ball and falls gets into the bed down and falls asleep)

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
